La peor pesadilla de Kira Nerys
by snape white
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando no tienes más remedio que convivir con el cardassiano más insufrible de la galaxia? Pregúntale a Kira. Ocurre a principios de la 4ª temporada. Salen Kira y GUL DUKAT.


**Disclaimer**: nada del mundo Star Trek me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, no para ganar dinero.

**Spoilers**: empecé a escribir este fic a comienzos de la 4ª temporada, así que sin duda habrá bastantes incoherencias con el resto de la serie…

Este es mi primer fic, así que pido un poco de comprensión. Algunos nombres no sé muy bien cómo se escriben… corregidme sin temor.

Y antes de empezar, una advertencia: estoy viendo la 5ª temporada y no sé nada de lo que ocurre al final, así que **NO ME CONTÉIS NADA. NO SPOILERS!!**

------------------------------------------

Kira dejó que el torrente de lágrimas que había estado aguantando desde hacía varias horas se desbordara por fin, una vez que estuvo sola en su habitación.

El funeral había sido corto pero solemne, intenso. Todos en la estación habían quedado anonadados y nadie sabía muy bien qué decir o cómo actuar. La muerte del capitán Sisko había sido tan repentina como dolorosa.

Kira se quedó mirando a la pared desnuda durante una larga media hora.

-Hay que seguir- se dijo-. No debo dejar que esto me hunda. Debo seguir, por mi pueblo.

-A todos los oficiales superiores, preséntense en ops.- sonó su intercomunicador.

Kira se enjugó las lágrimas y se lavó la cara antes de salir.

-Seguir, eso es lo que importa.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el turbo ascensor y descendió en el nivel de ops. Allí era la única que faltaba. Kira pudo sentir la tensión en cuanto entró, nadie hablaba y todos estaban como petrificados.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió.

-Ah, Mayor- dijo una voz familiar- permítame que le presente al nuevo capitán de DS9.-Kira se giró para encarar al que había hablado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Dukat, el cual hizo una pausa dramática y sonrió ampliamente al añadir- Yo.

Kira gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que se despertó.

-Sólo ha sido un sueño.- murmuró al ver que se encontraba en su cama. Todo parecía normal. La mayor trató de controlar su respiración para calmarse. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Sisko a Kira.- sonó de repente el comunicador, sobresaltándola.

-Aquí Kira- dijo ella mecánicamente, llevándose la mano al pecho… en donde no tenía prendido el comunicador.

-Sisko a Kira- repitió el capitán y por fin Kira localizó el comunicador.

-Aquí Kira.

-Mayor, diríjase a mi despacho en cuanto pueda.

-Sí, señor.

Kira se tomó el tiempo necesario para arreglarse y despejarse un poco antes de salir. No quería que se le notara lo mal que había dormido.

-Ah, Mayor.- dijo Sisko al verla.- Tiene mala cara.

-Una pesadilla, Señor- abrevió ella.

Sisko no quiso saber detalles.

-Quisiera pedirle su opinión acerca de una petición inusual que ha llegado a la Federación- Sisko cogió su pelota de béisbol y comenzó a juguetear con ella-. Dukat ha solicitado su ingreso a la Federación.

Kira cerró los ojos y esperó unos segundos solo para comprobar que no seguía soñando.

-¿Qué Cardassia quiere entrar en la Federación?- inquirió todo lo confundida que podía estar.

-No, Mayor. Dukat se ha quitado el uniforme cardassiano y ha solicitado unirse a la Flota Estelar de la Federación siempre con la condición de tener como destino la DS9.

-No es posible.

-¡Yo tampoco podía creer que lo hiciera!- dijo Dukat desde la puerta del despacho de Sisko.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Kira con dureza.

-Bueno…actualmente estoy exiliado de Cardassia-. Dukat elevó las manos, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Kira se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le veía sin su uniforme-. Estoy seguro de que la Federación ha pedido consejo sobre qué hacer conmigo al capitán Sisko, así que me pareció una buena idea quedarme aquí por dos razones. La primera porque no tengo adónde ir y la segunda porque quizás pueda convencer al Capitán de que aconseje a la Flota que me acepte.- Dukat forzó una sonrisa. Era evidente que intentaba aparentar más jovialidad de la que en realidad sentía.

-Ni hablar.- dijo Kira, acordándose de repente de su sueño. Tal vez había sido una premonición que le enviaban los Profetas advirtiéndole de lo que sucedería si Dukat entraba en la Federación.

-Mayor, déjeme decirle lo más delicadamente posible que es a la Federación a la que he solicitado unirme.- Dukat recalcó sus palabras.

-Benjamin, si este hombre ingresa, estoy segura de que el gobierno Bajorano se lo pensará dos veces antes de dar el paso definitivo para unirse-. Espetó Kira al capitán.

Sisko suspiró.

-Desgraciadamente, Mayor, la Federación está considerando muy seriamente aceptar esta solicitud. Sería útil para la Flota tener a un cardassiano, y más aún a uno con la experiencia de Dukat.

Kira frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Se encaró a Dukat.

-Y dígame, Dukat. ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de bando esta vez?

Dukat le clavó la mirada y cerró los puños. Por un momento Sisko temió que los dos llegasen a las manos en su despacho. Sin embargo, Dukat se contuvo y respondió como si le costase hablar.

-He renunciado a mi cargo por la seguridad de mi hija Bajorana.

Kira enmudeció y miró fijamente a los ojos de Dukat. Decía la verdad.

-Explíquese.- demandó Kira, un poco más calmada.

-Cuando llevé a Cardassia a mi hija bastarda- remarcó la palabra.- fue un golpe muy duro para toda mi familia, pero hubiera podido manejar la situación si no hubiera sido por la presión que ejercieron los altos mandos para que…- Dukat se interrumpió, tratando de encontrar las palabras- para que me "deshiciera" del problema.

Kira no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Y usted…?

-Me negué en rotundo. Ya había intentado matarla una vez, usted es testigo, y sabe que no puedo. Ella es mi responsabilidad, usted me convenció de ello, Mayor.

Kira se sintió un poco incómoda. De algún modo Dukat la culpaba por lo que había sucedido. Sisko podía sentir que la tensión que existía entre ambos volvía a crecer hasta hacerse casi palpable.

-Que pasó luego- preguntó Sisko, al ver que ninguno de los otros dos decía nada.

Dukat volvió a tomar aire. Parecía un niño pequeño que confesara que se había comido todas las galletas.

-Renuncié a mi puesto, abandoné a mi familia oficial y solicité unirme a la Federación. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?- Dukat tomó un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. Se sentía atrapado.- Por supuesto, mi hija se encuentra aquí conmigo. Capitán- Dukat clavó los ojos en Sisko- no le contaría todo esto si no estuviese desesperado. Ya sé que a usted no le caigo bien, pero si le estoy pidiendo esto es por mi hija. Si entramos a la Federación tendremos protección para ella y un trabajo para mí. Necesita… - agachó la cabeza- necesitamos esto.

Sisko dio la vuelta a su sillón mientras reflexionaba. Dejó vagar los ojos por las estrellas durante un rato, pensando.

-Pensaré en su propuesta, Dukat.

Dukat inclinó la cabeza hacia el capitán, aunque Sisko no pudiera verle y dijo.

-Gracias-. Y salió de la estancia sin decir nada más, avergonzado de su propia situación, humillado por tener que suplicar un trabajo, protección…

Kira se quedó donde estaba, esperando por si el capitán quería algo más.

-¿Usted que opina, Mayor?- Dijo Sisko, a la vez que volvía a girar la silla al frente.

-Creo… que su historia es cierta.

-Yo también lo creo, pero si dejamos entrar a cualquiera que venga con una historia dramática… No confío en él. Su dolor es real, pero quién sabe lo que hará una vez dentro de la Federación, cuando por fin se sienta a salvo.

-¿Usted cree que les persiguen?

-Sin duda. No veo otra razón para que a Dukat le corra tanta prisa por entrar en la Federación.

-Creo que debería considerar dar su aprobación.

Sisko elevó las cejas.

-Pensé que no quería usted que ingresase.

Kira recordó su sueño de nuevo.

-Así era, Señor, pero en cierto modo me siento responsable.

-Usted solo evitó que un hombre matara a su hija.- Kira calló y Benjamín suspiró, sintiendo que sería inútil insistir sobre ese punto-. La Federación me pidió que investigase y examinase los motivos de Dukat, jamás pensé que él mismo fuera a confesármelo sin hacer yo nada. De todos modos, la Flota quiere hacer un trato con él, quieren información.

-¿Lo sabe Dukat?

-Supongo que se lo imagina. Y esa es otra razón por la cual querrán eliminarle antes de que diga nada.

-Sin duda.

-Así que revisaré el caso rápido… pero no quiero dar mi visto bueno sin saber lo que opina usted.

Kira suspiró.

-Como ha indicado Dukat, este es un asunto de la Federación. No debo entrometerme.

-Kira, es muy importante que usted esté de acuerdo, sobre todo si al final Dukat decide quedarse aquí.

-Le agradezco que me tome en cuenta, Señor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opina?

-Creo que debería recomendar su solicitud.- Kira se cuadró al decirlo. No podía creer que ella misma diera luz verde a un cardassiano, a Dukat.

Sisko la miró largamente, intentando descifrar su gesto.

-Así lo haré.

Snape white

In Sev I Trust


End file.
